A Rose's Chagrin
by Tindersticks
Summary: Roses, despite their beauteous appearance, have shameful parts of themselves. They resemble bittersweet chocolate, having the mixture of both good and bad. But knowing this won't tell a certain rose, Echizen Ryoma, what to do and how to bloom. Summary in.
1. Hydrangea

**Okay, you gaiz, I have something very important to ask you. Should I delete Ryoma's 6 Fiances and in exchange, start writing this one? Or should I keep that one and let it have its own separate plot and continue writing it while I write this one? **

**Anyway, yes, I have come up with a new Fiancé story! :D It's something that popped into my head while I was washing my hands and I couldn't get it out of my head. **

**Full Summary:**

_**Even roses have parts of them that they are ashamed of and wish they do not have, despite their beauteous outer appearance. It doesn't conceal what is inside a distorted place of thorns and pain. In a way, roses resemble bittersweet chocolate, having the traits of both good and bad. But good and bad are merely labels. Labels won't be the ones to tell this beautiful rose, Echizen Ryoma, what to do or how to bloom in this utterly disgusting and filthy world of society that doesn't accept everyone. In the midst of all the chaos, she must piece together the clues she has chanced upon and find her fiancé… in an all-boy's school. **_

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine and I do not gain any fame, money, or other forms of wealth from this piece. **

**The quotes that will be used are included in that disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><em>I have my own little world. But it's okay; they know me here.<em>

_**~Author unknown.**_

Hydrangea - symbolizes heartfelt emotions. gratitude for being understood. yet; frigidity and heartlessness.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When she was but a mere bud, delicate and awaiting the arrival of Spring, she was touched by the summer dew. Her grandly sculptured petals gently unfurled themselves, and thus a blossom was born. However, all was not well for this little youngster's parents. They greatly wished for a daughter whose beauty would reach out and caress the tired spirits around her. They were delighted when their wish came true. The sun, shining brilliantly, had finally smiled over their worn out souls.<p>

But alas, the happiness did not last long. Dark clouds stormed in, and their opaque presence covered the burning star. The rain, small, clear, water droplets, had begun to fall. The gentle _pitter patter_of their dainty footsteps mocked this unfortunate couple as the blossom they had so loved began to change. As thunder rolled in and lightning cracked against the midnight sky, what was once a radiating lotus flower drifting along the lake slowly changed into a prickly thorned rose.

Her name was Echizen Ryoma.

She sighed, her brazen gilded eyes shadowed by discomfort and stress. Her lips were set in a firm, thin line as she abruptly stood up from the beige-colored table, slamming her palm against the rough, wooden surface.

She glared at the startled male in front of her, her lush, emerald hair softly hanging down as she did so, framing her beautifully portrayed face.

"Excuse me sir, but I am bored. Your nonsense babbling does not please me one bit, nor does it entertain me in any way. Good bye. I hope I will never see your face again." Within a moment's notice, she changed her expression to that of a sweet, honey smile.

"A-ah, but Ryoma-chan! Your parents specifically arranged this _omiai* _so that we can get along!" He pestered her.

He honestly irritated her.

She supposed she shouldn't bother herself anymore and, without considering his thoughts about her, left the restaurant with a loud _bang _of the door.

"Ryoma-chan…! My honey…! My beautiful flower! What have I done wrong? Please, tell me!" He pleaded, chasing after her.

'_Che. Persistent bastard.' _She roughly wiped her lips with her sleeve, her legs' motions accelerating in order to successfully escape.

His voice started to fade out as the fatigue began to work along her body. She could feel her joints creaking and her muscles aching. How far had she been running, anyway? What was she running from? Rather, the question is _why. _Why did she run from him? Why does she run from her parents' decisions?

The scenery around her changed rapidly. She passed by stores, people, children, parks, and buildings, but not once did she ever stop doing what she saw as pathetic. She did not stop running.

Only when she had accidentally bumped into something did her legs cease to move. They trembled and begged for her to allow them some rest. She collapsed near the streets, panting and wheezing. The adrenaline pumping throughout her body has yet to run out, and her heart was sure to be beating irregularly. She took short, raggedy breaths yet she yearned for long, deep ones.

'_What am I doing?' _She asked herself, looking up at the sky. She didn't dare look down. She feared that if she did, she would truly have admitted defeat.

She heaved a heavy sigh, one that was much needed and loaded with burden. There were so many questions she wished to be answered, but there was no one who would reply. Questions come in pairs: there are those that question and those that are being questioned. Unfortunately, for some, the one that would fulfill the inquiring may be hard to find.

Without any warning, her phone started to ring. From it, husky voices hung in the air in the forms of song, manipulating the work to be a piece of art rather than a chorus.

She picked it up with a pressured heart.

"Ryoma-chan! Did you do it again? This is the sixth time this week!" Her mother scolded her. "Okaa-san just wants you to be happy, alright? So please, the next time, promise to me you won't mess up again. I'll be more careful in my choices and I'll try to get someone of your tastes, so don't leave them like that with getting a chance to know them better! They were all rather good men, though. Anyway, come home soon! And be careful! A flower like you could easily be caught by a wandering bee."

She frowned deeply, clenching the simple phone tightly. She knows her mother was doing this for her sake, but she dislikes it. She stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off of her outfit.

Before she went back, it's fine to wander a little, right? She clutched onto this thought with all her might and it gave her a small smile. Ever since she was young, she was adventurous. She loved going to unfamiliar places and feeling the exhilarating thrill of not knowing where to go and what to do. She loved creating new memories for herself and experiencing new experiences. The only problem with this is that she always did them alone. There was never someone by her side whom she would enjoy her life's pleasures with.

She slipped her hands into her pockets, fingering the velvety fabric of the rich clothing.

There was one person, though, but only one. She doesn't remember a lot about him, but she knows that he had left a large impact on her life. He was very influential and some of her decisions today were probably based on advice he had given to her before.

He actually tried to understand her rather than change her. He actually accepted her for who she was instead of trying to distort the young, innocent virtues of a girl into that of a common, twisted sin.

She may just be overreacting and exaggerating, but that is how she felt.

She doesn't want to be a pretty, useless flower that would only be for display.

She wants to be a flower that people would stop to look at and pick out from the ground, a flower that would bring comfort, joy, or relief to others.

She wanted to be a rose.

He understood all of this. Despite her nonsensical ramblings, he somehow interpreted it correctly and was able to touch her heart that was cold and alone.

Then, one day, he left. It wasn't for business reasons, nor was it for educational or domestic purposes. She didn't understand his motive.

Either way, he is just a distinct part of her memory now. Even if she has been influenced by him, he is no longer here with her so he is just a part of the past, something she would keep in the back of her mind at all times.

She snapped out of the daze she had been, lost in her thoughts and memories from long ago, and noticed that she had no idea where she was. The ghost of the grin that had continued to linger on her face slowly made itself visible. This is what she enjoyed. She enjoyed terror and excitement, exhilaration and confusion. You would learn more not knowing what to do or where you are. After all, what good would it be if you already knew everything?

So lost was she, though, that nothing seemed familiar. The people, the buildings, the stores, they were all of different brands that even she had never known of before. She did, after all, come from a rather prestigious family and thus, had not seen much of a 'commoners' daily routine.

However, it wasn't a rare event and she was not panicking. Rather, she was eager to discover more of this strange, alien neighborhood. What was the name of it? How do the people here speak? What do they buy? What is there to see?

All of this ran through her mind at once. Ever since her mother started arranging the omiais without her say in the decisions, she had been limited to the areas she could visit due to the thought of danger and masculine impression. Her mother wanted her to be a feminine, delicate person that giggled and was ladylike. She preferred being someone who was strong and could support themselves rather than depending on others to stand up after they have fallen.

She made a quick run-through of the area, skimming through the more populated areas and being more observant of the solitary ones where few people flocked to. It is the ones that are less noticed that make the difference. That's what she liked to believe in, and that's why she doesn't like doing things that everybody else does. She likes being unique, someone by herself, someone whom you can actually distinguish from the rest of the crowd.

There was one place in particular that piqued her interest. It was a rather rundown house. It seemed unoccupied, but there was ebony, thick fence that surrounded it. What was probably once a beautiful, magnificent garden became a jumbled mess of gnarled weeds and branches clinging onto each other, losing their colors during the winter and becoming frighteningly colorful during Spring and Fall. Vines climbed the walls, reaching great heights and they stretched, as if their desire was to reach even higher than the skies.

She believed this was a place where she would be able to find comfort and acceptance. She just prayed that it truly was unoccupied and no one would mind if she decided to climb over the spiked fence in order to get inside.

Unfortunately, the young girl was running out of time for the sun was starting to set. The collision between light and water could occur soon.

She slightly sulked, but thought nothing of it for she would be able to come tomorrow. It helps to have photographic memory. She had been able to capture every single detail of this house, every single feature it presented to the public. She can only imagine what would be awaiting her in the inside of it. She couldn't wait.

It wasn't that hard to get back home; oh no, not at all. As long as she had her phone with her, then it would take an hour at most for someone to come and pick her up. Her family had connections all over the world; taking it to the literal sense, too. She merely pressed a number on the dial pads and waited for the other end to answer.

"Miss, where are you?" questioned the deep, thick voice whom she recognized as a chauffeur.

"Eto, it's near the place I always go to. Ask Ryuuji if you don't know where that is." She closed the phone and started to hum along a song that had been left unsung. She started to walk towards the place where she considered as her favorite area to rest or find consolation in.

It was a garden.

The garden was open to public, much to her delight, though no one really ever took the time to visit it. She didn't mind. She could be alone that way.

The garden had absolutely everything. Rosebushes of every color, sunflowers, lilies, you name it, the garden has it. She had been helping taking care of it in her own way: by giving love to the flowers. Her family adored and loved plants, but their passion for flowers cannot be described.

She wasn't an exception.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the garden, and waiting just outside of the entrance, was a fair-sized black car.

A man, presumably the mentioned Ryuuji, stepped out of the car and bowed.

"I have come to pick you up, Miss." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back at him.

It was time to go home.


	2. Amaryllis

**Herro :3 I'm probably talking to myself. LOL. Anyway, as long as you show signs of reading, I'm satisfied. **

**Cuhz my dear readers are awesome, yo~! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Quotes and Prince of Tennis do not belong to me and I gain no forms of wealth through publishing this piece.**

**Written: 6.22.2011.**

**Warning – the pace of this story may be a bit slow at first, but I'm hoping to fasten things a bit after more characters are introduced and her personality and what her family does, the clues of her fiancé, etc. are all laid out. After all, it's better to have a story with a steady pace rather than one that just randomly leads you from place to place, right? Thanks for supporting me! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>The first step binds one to the second. <em>

_~ French proverb._

Amaryllis - Pride and splendid beauty.

* * *

><p>Ryoma cocked her head to the side at the fidgeting female in front of her.<p>

"So, what do you want to say to me?" She asked nonchalantly, already expecting the response. This situation has occurred several times this week already, and she's becoming tired of it. She didn't mind that she was loved; rather, this type of ritual took special time away from her lunch break as well as time that could be consumed by practicing and perfecting her tennis.

She was still lacking the ability and skill to defeat the person everyone saw as the legendary Samurai, Echizen Nanjiroh. He does not only expertise in tennis; he exceeds and does well in all subjects, hence the financial security of their family.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. She always did have the tendency to drift off in her thoughts and not pay attention to the constant changing of sceneries around her.

"A-ano, Echizen-kun, I… I… I love you! Will you please accept my heart?" The innocent schoolgirl in front of her ducked and blushed heavily.

They weren't even from the same school. Since Ryoma attends Seikudai Gakuen, an all-boys' academy, she was often called out from girls of other schools that secretly admired the flowers this academy produced.

"Gomenesai. You say you love me yet you know nothing about me. I have no desires of helping a flower that does not even know the true me to bloom beautifully. When you have discovered my personality, my interests, what I enjoy doing and who I enjoy doing it with, only then will I consider your emotions." Ryoma scratched the back of her head casually.

"E-eh?" The girl squeaked, obviously surprised.

Ryoma just smiled at her and leaned forward, using the tip of her index finger to lift up her head by her chin.

"A cute girl like you mustn't be tricked by devious, yet charming men. Find someone you'll truly love for who he is." She pulled back, awaiting the reaction to her lines.

It was just as expected. The girl stood up and wiped the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes away, bowing.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She thanked in gratitude, and quickly ran out of the door.

Ryoma sighed. They always have another one in their minds, yet they chase her instead.

"Yo, Echizen! Did another girl confess to you? Man, you're stealing all the pretty ladies! Leave some for us!" A tall, well-built male came through the door, noticing her presence.

He had dingy, charcoal-colored hair that stood up stiffly in spikes, as if they were gelled to stay in that position. The hair slightly framed his face at the sides, emphasizing his bright, unnatural violet eyes that made his appearance mischievous and playful. He had broad shoulders as well as calloused hands. On his back, a tennis racquet rattled within the bag he had been carrying it in.

"Yo, Momo-senpai. I can't help being beautiful, after all. I bet more girls confessed to me this week than they had your entire life." She smirked tauntingly.

Momoshiro frowned, clicking his tongue. "Chibi-chan, don't get cocky now. I'm proud to say that I have been confessed to by several young, cute girls! You just didn't realize how attractive your senpai is."

She snickered. "Yes, attractive enough to lure all the girls away from you."

"You…!" He caught her in a headlock, digging his knuckles into her thick skull, ruffling her silky hair in the process.

She chuckled, ducking and successfully managing to wrench out of his grasp. "So, what did you come here to tell me?"

"Oh, right. It's almost time for class, so you better hurry up. It's a senpai's duty to make sure his kouhai isn't late, right?" Momoshiro winked.

Ryoma laughed. "Yes, you're a very good senpai."

"Of course I am, of course! Anyway, let's go. We're seriously going to be late and the teacher said that if I arrive even a second later than the supposed time, he's going to give me detention!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the small restaurant, dashing to Seikudai Gakuen that was nearby.

She sighed, wondering why she decided to become friends with such rambunctious people.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Flashback: before school started. _

_Ryoma gently set her cup down, the porcelain clinking against the precious china of the small plate that befitted someone of her size. Fancy borders danced along the edges of both and beautifully designed decorations, along with the fresh aroma of flowers drifting around her, giving off the appearance of a Princess. _

"_So, Okaa-san, what you're saying is that I need to attend Seikudai Gakuen?" She asked again for confirmation. _

"_Yes, exactly." Her mother, Echizen Rinko, slightly sulked and moved around in her seat restlessly. _

_The mother-and-daughter pair had met up this wonderful Saturday morning because Rinko had notified Ryoma beforehand of important information that needed to be discussed. Up until now, Ryoma had been homeschooled and thus, she had very few friends. What's more, she came from a very noble family that all have titles that hailed them as legendary. People tended to avoid her because they were afraid of angering or displeasing her. They didn't want her to get her parents to punish them. _

_The only person Ryoma had ever seen as a friend was their butler, Ryuuji. Just as his name suggests, he is a calm, yet fierce, sleeping dragon. He is wise and understanding, often giving Ryoma advice on subjects she does not fully understand, but when it comes down to it, his roaring authority and confidence would faze even the strongest of hearts, just like a dragon. It is said that the only rival the dragon ever had was the tiger, but since they rarely meet, it wasn't a problem. _

"_And the reason is?" Ryoma asked her, for she was rather curious about the sudden news. _

"_Well, Otou-chan and I decided that you might be too lonely if we kept you shut off from the rest of the world. Besides, we thought that you could go against some of the students there in tennis because they are rumored to have the strongest team of Japan, conquering all the regions in tournaments and rising above all other competing teams. Ryoma-chan, this is a great chance for you! What's more, your fiancé will be there, too, and we want you to meet him quickly. We decided that the best way for you two to form a friendship would be to appear as friends of the same gender. That way, he could be his true self around you and there would be no awkwardness whatsoever." Rinko explained proudly. _

"_Although I'm a bit disappointed at you having to wear such a masculine uniform that just hides your beautiful femininity, I suppose it's worth it as long as you fall in love with him!" She cheerfully pointed out. _

_Ryoma nearly choked on the tea she had been cautiously sipping. _

"_Fiancé?" She spluttered, roughly wiping her lips with her sleeve. This movement has long since become a habit of hers whenever her lips were dirty rather than using a napkin or tissue. _

"_Okaa-san, I thought you gave up arranging marriages! Did you already confirm the wedding with his parents?" _

"_Well, of course! You see, his mother and I were the best of friends in Kindergarten, so I thought that it would be nice if our children were to marry each other. We actually had this idea for a long time; however, we weren't sure how you would take it so that's why we had all the omiais that you endured and suffered through." _

"_Okaa-san… You really don't think about what I feel about this, do you?" Her fists started to tremble._

"_Eh? What do you mean? Of course we do! After all, you'd be happy marrying such a sweet guy! He'll take good care of you; make you feel loved; ensure your safety every single day…" Rinko sighed dreamily. _

"_What did Oyaji think about it?" Ryoma could practically feel the upcoming migraine that would attack her head. This was simply too much for her. _

"_Mou, Ryoma-chan! Oyaji isn't ladylike at all. You must call him Otou-san, alright? Anyway, he approves." _

"_He approves? Why? I thought he wanted me to stay a single lady my entire life!" _

"_Well, as they all say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. It wasn't too hard to convince him." _

"_Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm going to go to an all-boy's academy, and meet my fiancé there?" Ryoma briefly summarized the information Rinko had given her. _

"_Yes! But that's what so fun about it. We won't give you a picture or a description so you won't know how the fiancé looks like. Rather, I'll give you clues for you to piece together and come up with the final person as the one who matches all of them! It would be a very fun time, don't you think?" Rinko hummed sweetly, her smile refreshing and delightful as always._

_Ryoma sighed. She didn't mind having to crossdress, but a fiancé is going way too far. She probably won't even like him, anyway. _

"_So, what are the clues?" _

_Knowing her mother, once her mind is set, it would be a hard task to change her mind. She was, after all, as stubborn as a boulder in your path. She won't move, nor would she budge no matter how much you wish her to. Ryoma's own trait of stubbornness was probably inherited from her. However, her personality came from her father when he was still a child, without a doubt. _

"_Eto, I haven't really come up with them yet. At any rate, I want you to get to know everyone in Seikudai better and make some trustworthy friends that will stay by your side no matter what. Okay? Promise me!" Rinko insisted._

_Ryoma smiled warmly. "Hai, hai." _

_It was hard to remain frustrated and angry over Rinko, because she would always end up doing something that made everyone relax and let go of the tension they had been building up the entire time. That's why Ryoma admires her. She is a loved person, being one that doesn't only ace school, but life, as well. _

_Of course, the beauty between the two females would have to be equal. They both have the soft freshness of Spring and the alluring aura that a flower would have around itself._

_Flashback: end. _

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

It had been a month since then and truthfully, everyone swarmed over Ryoma when she was first introduced to them. It's as if she had a magnet that pulled them towards her, being fatally attractive. She was confessed to several times, by both boys and girls alike. She was what most would call, a bishounen.

All of this attention brought her amusement. What would all of these people react to finding her as a girl? Would their feelings for her fake self stop completely, or would they continue loving her for who she is? Would they start to despise her for deceiving them, or would they start admiring her for her courage to do such a thing?

What would they do?

She wishes she could find the answers to these questions because these are the questions that mean the most to her. Would she finally find someone who would accept her?

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

She had sat next to a freshman named Tooyama Kintarou, and the event that happened during their first meeting was him misreading her name as Koshimae.

It was the first time anyone gave her a nickname, so she was filled with joy, although her deadly pride would not allow her to admit such a reaction.

"Pst! Koshimae!" In present time, Kintarou nudged her side as the teacher continued to read aloud from the textbook.

Ryoma ignored him to maintain her cool composure, finding his interactions with her to be those that elicited entertainment.

"Koshimaee!" His voice changed to that of a whining tone.

She slightly smirked. "What? Do you have trouble understanding what the teacher is explaining due to your ridiculously miniscule brain?"

He blinked, and abruptly stood up, knocking over his chair.

"Koshimae! That's a challenge, right? Right? You were purposely inviting me to a duel! Well, fine! Let's go, Koshimae! One-on-one, man-to-man! Horraaa, come at me!" He shouted, jumping onto the desk.

Ryoma just broke into chuckles. Who else would interpret her message as a provokement?

"Tooyama-san, sit down this instant! Whatever overcame you to cause you to make such an outburst?" The teacher berated him sternly. "This is not the first time I have had to speak to you. The next time you disturb the class, you will be assigned a week of cleaning the toilets!"

"Ehhhhh?" Kintarou complained. "But I didn't do anything! Mou, that's so unfair."

He pouted, picking up his chair and adjusting the desk so that he was lined up with the rest of the row.

"So, what did you want to say?" Ryoma whispered over to him once everything had settled down.

"You play tennis, right?" He replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Yes."

"Great! Let's have a one-point match during lunch today!" He grinned happily, obviously excited.

She smiled. "Sure." She didn't join the tennis club, so she hadn't really been playing a match with anyone as of recently. Her hands were itching to grip a tennis racquet and her legs were restless, wanting to dash around the tennis court, returning serves and evolving as dangerous situations appear.

The very first opponent she would have is Tooyama Kintarou, huh?


	3. Camellia

**Haha, I've been typing up as much as I could. And I've also been trying to configure new ideas that would not seem too cliché for this story! Thanks for supporting me, guys, too. :D **

**Disclaimer: Quotes and Prince of Tennis are not mine, thus no recognition or any form of wealth through publishing this piece. **

**How do you think about this so far? :D Anything I should add, or change, or you liked? ^^ I want this story to be my best work! Ever! :D **

**I'm sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to end it there because it seemed like such a good ending, so this only briefly describes the match they had. Anyway, the next chapter, a lot of characters will probably be introduced.**

* * *

><p><em>Name the greatest of all Inventors. <em>

_Accident. _

_~ Mark Twain_

Camellia – Admiration, perfection, a gift of luck for a man, and gratitude.

* * *

><p>A rush of adrenaline flew throughout her body. This was a refreshing feeling that she hadn't been able to experience in such a long time. It was the acknowledgement of someone on par with you, despite your own professional skills.<p>

Tooyama Kintarou was indeed someone not to be belittled. She barely managed to keep her eye on the ball before it clicked in her mind to dash to the left, stretching out in order to reach the ball on time. Often, it was a close shot and if she had been a nanosecond later, she would have missed it and the game would have gone to his favor.

However, considering her competitive personality, she wouldn't let that happen. She was set on scoring that one point that would determine the outcome of this short match.

"You're pretty good, Tooyama." She called out, revealing her well toned sportsmanship. It wouldn't hurt to let the other player know how they are doing.

"You're not bad, either, Koshimae!" He cheered back, darting back and forth, to and fro, wherever the tennis ball led him.

Bystanders who had noticed the intense atmosphere were, naturally, attracted to see what was occurring, thus the crowd around the fences of the tennis courts that were growing larger and larger by the second. This didn't faze the two freshmen, though. They were born to do their best under such pressure, born to be able to evolve when there was an audience.

After all, having someone watch you play means that you would do your best in order to impress that person.

The two rallied, the tennis ball flying across the courts continuously and nonstop, being hit by a racquet's net by such power and reflecting to the other side at an even higher speed. It went to the point where the ball was nothing short of a moving, yellow dot, whereas the two tennis players were merely blurry illusions.

Ryoma sidestepped to the right, swinging back and connecting the ball with the net, bringing it to the other side.

Kintarou grinned and quickly returned it, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face due to extreme exercise under scorching weather.

"Tired, yet?" She taunted him, a smirk plastered upon her face, although she was in the same condition as he. She was flushed and she was gradually becoming slower in her movements because of fatigue.

Their legs were growing numb, leaping from side to side in desperate efforts to hit the ball on time.

_She _was exhilarated. This growing emotion inside of her bottled up, small body was eventually going to cause a change inside her heart. She was sure of it. All these years, she had been treated well and respectfully, but she never had anyone to talk to. She ended up having a cold, unwelcome demeanor. She felt that if, this tennis match were to continue, she would end up opening her heart more easily to those who wish to know about her painful past, her history, what she has been through.

The two of them completely lost track of time. They didn't know how many seconds, minutes, or hours passed, nor were they aware of anything else that was happening. They drowned out their surroundings and concentrated on keeping their eyes on the ball. Eventually, someone's attempted return hit the top of the net, rolling along it.

Suddenly, they were enveloped in a tense silence.

Now, this has nothing to do with skill or ability.

This would be a match decided on pure luck, and pure luck only.

If the wind blew in the right direction, only one of them would end up victorious. It depended on how the ball spins and which way it is spinning.

With bated breath, they waited and waited for what seems like an eternity when finally, _finally, _the ball seemed to stop spinning.

It rolled along the cord, and, without warning, split in half.

Ryoma and Kintarou blinked at it incredulously.

Kintarou was the first one to have an actual reaction to it. This was unbelievable. Had they been playing their hearts out, only for the result to be a tie? He wanted a set winner, someone who was better than the other! It's no good if they were of equal strength. That means he would have to get stronger and his lazing about days were over.

Ryoma soon followed, but her reaction was different from shock. Instead, she was laughing quite heartily. It was the first time something like this has occurred, despite the many times she has gone against powerful opponents, and it was all too hilarious. She fell on the floor, clutching her stomach that was heaving, wanting air due to loss of breath and continuous laughter. She gasped, pounding her fist against the ground.

Kintarou stared at her in wonder. Was it that hilarious? Her giggles, hitting both high and low pitches, soon caused him to chuckle, which soon led to a round of hysterical chortles. As they all say, laughter is contagious.

Unfortunately, their mirth was short-lived for they realized that they probably cut around two or three classes from this game, and if they didn't hurry, they would have missed yet another one. Panicked expressions fleeted through their faces and they quickly stood up, all signs of exhaustion gone and lost. Their legs regained the strength and agile ability they once had and their hurried footsteps echoed throughout the suddenly empty tennis courts.

"Crap! I have a test today and I forgot to study!" They groaned in unison, dashing towards the school.

Unconsciously, Ryoma was blissful. She had finally made a friend, someone who would accept her status, her personality, and her skill.

Her first friend's name was Tooyama Kintarou.


	4. Edelweiss: SPECIAL! Halloween Troubles I

**Hi guys! Thank you for supporting my fic until now. I truly appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: The characters and the quotes used in this fic are not mine and I gain no forms of wealth through publishing this piece. **

**So, I'm going to start introducing more characters and maybe, some bonding would occur! **

**Oh yes, to one of my reviewers; since you wrote that you can't stand Atobe, do you want the pairing to be AtoRyo or you didn't want the pairing to be AtoRyo? :O **

**Also, don't worry; I don't intend to make the pairing YukiRyo or FujiRyo. To be honest, they are way too common so I'd rather use an individual, unique pairing of my own! ^^ **

**Warning: A tiny bit of cursing.**

* * *

><p><em>Anything I've ever done that ultimately was worthwhile… initially scared me to death.<em>

_~ Betty Bender_

Edelweiss – daring and courageous; sometimes a noble purity.

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed, gazing out the glass-tinted windows. She paid no mind to the sound of her teacher's constant rhythmic voice; having learned everything due to private tutors and special lessons her parents had decided she should take. After all, being a part of a rich family also meant that you needed to do well academically.<p>

She has already been in Seikudai Academy for around two months, right now being in October, since she transferred during the second half of the first semester. Things have been hectic and, without a doubt, chaotic, but it was worth the fun.

'_Come to think of it, it's almost Halloween. I wonder what would happen.' _Ryoma smiled, thinking about the possibilities of fun events occurring.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch.

The representative of the class, Honjo, clapped his hands and told everyone to settle down, standing in place where the teacher was a few minutes ago.

"As you all know, October 31 is coming up and we'll have a lot of activities to plan. The student body is planning to host a competition, and it would be a bit like the Cultural Festival. However, we only have one day to attract as many people as possible to our attraction on October 31. If you have an idea, don't be afraid to shout it out." He started writing on the chalkboard, the words, _GANBARU CLASS 1-D! _and _WE'LL WIN THE COMPETITION!_ As a source of inspiration and motivation.

"Honjo-kun." Ryoma spoke up quietly, but everyone silenced at her voice. She was someone influential, after all, and everyone respected her.

"What would the prize for the first place winner be?" She asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" After her question, the rest of the class began shouting requests in order to know what they would get in exchange for third, second, or first place.

"The student body didn't tell us, yet, but our secret network connections have overheard them talking about it. We might get a chance to score with a class from Mokudai Academy, our sister all-girls' school! Not only that, there is a possibility of us getting a chance to go on a trip to Okinawa! And that's not all. If we're lucky, we might even have ACs installed into our room!" Honjo exclaimed excitedly.

At the mention of girls, Okinawa, and AC, the boys went wild. They whooped and they hollered and they jumped around, psyched at the idea of spending some time and getting a girlfriend.

Ryoma just grinned. These guys are so predictable.

"Ne, Kintarou, what do you wanna do for the competition? A haunted house is too common. Everyone else would probably do that, so what do you suggest?" She poked Kintarou's side with her slender finger, propping her chin upon the delicate palm of her equally gentle hand.

She truly did resemble a flower, in more ways than one.

"Wakarenai! I have absolutely no idea, but I know how we can get into the mood!" He jumped off the table he had been sitting on, and whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"Let's tell scary stories!"

She chuckled. "That might certainly give us ideas for an attraction that a lot of people might be interested in. Honjo-kun!"

"Yes, Echizen?"

"Let's close the shades and shut off the lights. Make sure the door is closed and locked, too." She stood up, looked around the room, and smiled radiantly.

"Kintarou here just suggested a wonderful idea. In order for us to think more clearly about the concept and theme our class would look like, what else is there to do than to tell scary stories? Oh, but don't forget, we are doing this for Halloween, so don't get too off topic." She sat down, thanking her classmates for their attention.

They chattered among themselves, the low, dull sound of conversations merging together producing a vibrant, cozy lullaby for our favorite freshman and, in the midst of all the discussion, she drifted off to sleep. She had done enough already.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in one of the junior classes in that school, a certain 'Seaweed Head' was talking to what most people see as a gentle, silver-furred, religious puppy.<p>

"Ohtori, did you hear? There's going to be a competition! I think the entire school can take part in it, not only the freshmen and juniors. Ah, I wanna see what the 1-D class is going to do!" Kirihara Akaya sighed, overwhelmed by a sense of nostalgia.

Choutarou Ohtori chuckled, understanding Kirihara-kun's sensation. He, too, had several memories of last year, for 1-D was the class they were in.

Since it was lunch, they took the time to stay in the classroom rather than go down to the cafeteria to eat because in this school, they had a choice of whether to buy and eat lunch in the cafeteria, or bring your own lunch to eat in your classroom.

"I heard. I think Kiriyama-kun will talk to us about it soon, since he seems to be hurrying his lunch. Food always comes first, right?" Ohtori joked.

Kirihara laughed. "Of course! Well, let's not think about the whole competition thing until he tells us about it. Why waste our time? Besides, we don't even know what the prizes would be."

Ohtori smiled in agreement. "That's true. We can think about it and discuss our ideas with the rest of the class later, when we've been informed of everything that'll happen."

Kirihara grinned and clapped his hands together, bowing with a loud, "Itadakimasu," to initiate the beginning of his lunch.

With his mouth full of rice, he mumbled, "Anyway, are you going to go to the tennis practice today, after school? I haven't played you in a long time, since you've been mainly playing doubles with that Shishido-san or whatever, and I wanna see how we've both improved."

"Don't talk while you're eating!" Ohtori berated, using his hands to clamp down Kirihara's mouth. "I'll ask Shishido-san today and maybe he'll let me. I've been training on my Scud Serve for a long time, now, so beware! It's gotten a lot better, especially since Shishido-san is always helping me."

The pure, innocent youth's expression took upon one that was admiring and dreamy, as if he was thinking about the mentioned 'Shishido.'

Kirihara snorted, wiping his mouth roughly with his sleeve. "Shishido-san, Shishido-san, Shishido-san. Is he really that great? I mean, he's all you ever talk about."

"Of course he is! He helped me improve my tennis abilities and he's always determined to become better, even if it means harming himself. Not only that, he's very kind and understanding, although his pride often makes him a bit shy." He replied, smiling serenely at the thought of his senpai.

Kirihara frowned, feeling a little bit of jealousy bite at his heart. Being an immature, youngster, he likes being in the spotlight and attracting a lot of attention, so when he hears Ohtori rambling about Shishido like that, he disliked it.

"What class is he in? This 'Shishido-san,' I mean."

"Eh? I believe he was in class 3-D… Well, that's what he told me last time. We'll be in his classroom next year! I hope I get to sit in a seat he sat in."

"… You fanboy." Kirihara eyed Ohtori suspiciously, yet playfully.

"Stop it!" Ohtori blushed.

The two continued their conversation, drifting off to a variety of topics.

* * *

><p>Shishido Ryou sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he looked at the ceiling in dismay.<p>

"Taku. I wanted to see the buzz about the new freshman, too. But what with all the activities and clubs and shit, I couldn't meet him at all!" He groaned, strolling down the hallways with his long, slender legs.

"And now, I have to go back to the classroom? For what? Its lunch break and they still bother me." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, thoroughly annoyed at how things progressed today. First he had been late for school and the teacher got mad at him because it was already his fifth time. Secondly, when he was rushing to make it in time for another class, he bumped into someone and almost ended up getting into a fight with him. When he finally managed to make it into class, he was covered in flour and water due to a prank his classmates wanted to pull on the teacher, the victim ending up being him.

And now, when he was finally able to get some rest, he had to go back to the fourth floor from where he was at the first floor?

Well, at least it's the floor where the freshmen were. That way, he could see if 'Echizen Ryoma,' was good enough to be on par with the legendary freshman, Tooyama Kintarou. He was well known for being one of the strongest tennis players, although the names of his serves are definitely unbelievable.

"I heard they were in my first year class. Let's go check." He murmured, breaking into a jog. When he reached the class of 1-D, he tried to slide the door open, but it didn't work. It seemed like the door was stuck.

Shishido groaned pathetically, banging his head against it. Just his luck.

He sighed and started to pound his fists against the door in hopes of getting the students inside to open it. After a while, he heard a shriek and several footsteps scattering around the room. What happened?

* * *

><p>"You see, he was wandering around the school, <em>alone, <em>in the dead of the night. The hallways seemed to narrow down on him, ever so dark, and every sound he made echoed throughout the area, the noise being 100x louder than it once was. He was afraid, but he couldn't help it. He had forgotten his bag in the classroom, being caught up in the excitement of karaoke." Kintarou sneered, his expression becoming more horrifying; especially with the effects of the flashlight he had decided to shine on his face.

Some of the girls started to tremble. They were actually pretty scared.

"But did you know? It was an unlucky day, because the full moon was out. Strangely enough, as if that wasn't ominous, it was also Friday the 13th. Guys, what day is today?"

They widened their eyes in shock. "F-Friday the 13th… isn't it…?"

"Yes… They say that this boy, who had been in this very class, managed to find the classroom in the pitch black darkness, but the door was locked!"

"Eek!" A girl squeaked out, clutching onto her friend's arm.

"Yes… The situation was much like the situation now, except for the time…"

The sky, along with Kintarou's face, began to darken, signaling the beginning of a thunderstorm.

"He tried to open the door, pulling it with all his might, but all of his efforts were in vain. As it turns out, there had been news of recent disappearances. The victims were all students that stayed too late after school, and it appears that after they went to get something they had forgotten, they vanished in thin air. The boy, having realized the circumstances, began to pound on the door frantically, afraid."

Just then, the door rattled. Everyone's heads immediately turned towards the door.

Ryoma yawned and smiled blearily, having awakened from her light slumber.

"Hey guys, doesn't it seem like someone is trying to open the door?" She laughed. "But it can't be, right? I mean, everyone else would be busy doing activities and clubs and everything. But they might come back in, soon, since it's starting to drizzle."

Kintarou smirked. "Exactly right, Ryoma-chan. It is said that every Friday the 13th, at exactly this moment, you could hear the struggles of the boy who vanished from this school in this very moment."

The door rattled even more, and the sounds of pounding erupted.

He started to laugh eerily, frightening everyone else.

"KYAAAAA! I can't take it anymore! Yada!" The girls shrieked and they burst out from their position, sobbing and reaching for the lights. They quickly switched it on.

"Well, that's the end of it! Now, let's see who was **really **at our door…" Kintarou grinned mischievously.

The girls shook their heads, gathering at the back of the room. "Don't do it, Tooyama-kun! Don't do it!" They pleaded.

Kintarou reached forward and unlocked the door.

Suddenly, it slammed upon without him touching it.

He stared at the figure in front of him, and the girls began to scream again.


End file.
